


Waking up

by Readerstories



Series: Greg Lestrade x reader [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Are you currently taking requests? If so, can I request a fluff Star Trek fic with Bones? And if you don't know his character/fandom, then a fluffy Lestrade one? I really enjoy your works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

Waking up are never fun, but it’s okay when you know you don’t have work to go to for the day. The feeling of another person arms around you, a nose snuggled into your neck and legs tangled with yours. You stretch to your best ability, without moving too much. Greg grunts and tightens his arms, a clear sing of him being in the process of waking up.

“Good morning”, you say and turn around. He lets out another grunt and presses his nose to your collarbone.

“Well, someone is being grumpy today.”

“Can I be blamed? It’s too early”, Greg retorts. You glance at the clock at the nightstand and smile.

“It’s half past ten in the morning. Not very early, I must say.” Greg just sighs and kisses your collarbone, still not bothering to move.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere for a while anyway. Too comfortable right here.” You smile at him and kisses his forehead. When you turn around, he makes a noise, almost sounding whiny. You bar his hands away and get up.

“Relax, I’m only going to make us something to eat”, you reassure him. You bend down a give him a brief kiss.

“We’ll eat in bed for once, just be careful to not spill anything.” Greg grabs your wrist and pulls you down for another brief kiss.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Plus, I really enjoy our lazy days”, you say with a smile before leaving the bedroom. Greg falls back down on the bed and can’t help wondering how he got you. You were clearly too good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
